


Fifty Words

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Fifty Sentences, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine
Summary: Long ago in LJ land, 50 words could be posted as a prompt for writing. This list was produced in 2008.





	Fifty Words

50 sentences; word prompts given  
01\. river -   
The river taunts us with far away, those of us that yearn for out.  
02\. mountain =   
" I never claimed that mountain, it just moved in and took over the front lawn, man!" Ranie panted, pistoning her leg frantically for leverage.  
03\. valley -   
" Whaddya call that? Death Valley?" I nodded towards the impressive cleavage visible in her blouse.  
04\. heart -   
"Ah, no... I call that the way to a mans har - heart!" she slurred proudly, secure in the knowledge of Victoria's Engineering.  
05\. soul -   
But, I have no care, for I have no soul (well, none I would claim).

06\. escape -   
Escape is possible, it is always a given that the prey has one form of avoiding imprisonment.  
07\. climb -   
The Doomed often look up, as though the climb would become easier with the knowledge that no other way existed.  
08\. freedom -   
But freedom is an illusion, once you've stumbled into the oubliette.  
09\. wind -   
The only wind that stirs is your breath, rushing in and out of your lungs.  
10\. storm -"  
Emotional storms are frequent here" Ranie murmured quietly.  
11\. rain -   
"We let them pass without comment, knowing that the rain comes and goes, and the afflicted will soon sleep."  
12\. thunder -   
The thunder hammered through her bones and vibrated her teeth.  
13\. snow -   
Silent snow heaps the pavement, holding the moment.  
14\. stone -  
Bound in stone, the lovers are forever embracing, a monument to stupidity and no imagination.  
15\. rose -  
Roses grew around and above them, masking the scent and muddying the trail.  
16\. unconditional -  
Unconditional love exists to make us bound and miserable.  
17\. limitation -  
A limitation of one, a restriction of self, a hold on emotion, is that how you want to live?  
18\. ghost -   
Your ghost for the evening will consist of highlights of your middle school years, do enjoy.  
19\. haunted -  
Dream haunted and hag ridden, it will not stop until you are dead.   
20\. believe -   
Believe me, I don't tell you this to be mean, but you are not gonna make the release.   
21\. skeptical -  
Be not skeptical of my prophecy, I have a 99% success rate with the short timers.  
22\. fright -   
Ooo, I gave it a fright, isn't it cute with those big ol' eyes....  
23\. power -  
My power is amazing and you have the balls to yawn, just wait until I tell Warden.  
24\. magic -   
The magic is visual, you lucky thing, blue is just your color.  
25\. kiss -   
I don't kiss those that won't stay, who put you in here?  
26\. embrace -  
Embrace the heat of the night, short timer, you're gonna be for out soon.  
27\. sensual -   
A sensual writhe pulled the eye up and around, redirecting his attention.  
28\. seduction -  
Seduction can be a satisfying revenge on those who are caught by it.  
29\. broken -   
"Have you broken the code yet? or are you giving up..." Ranie breathes in my ear, delighting in the guilty jump that starts out of me.  
30\. mend -  
Mending fences is not profitable here, merely be more selective in your enemies.  
31\. enemy -  
Know thy enemy, and keep those close.   
32\. ally -   
Having an ally in this place is asking for betrayal.  
33\. saint -  
"There are no saints, only those dumb enough to risk their ass for others!" she raged, screaming in pure frustration.  
34\. sinner -   
"Me? A sinner of the first water, make no mistake" she asserted proudly.  
35\. rumor -  
There is a rumor goin' round that the warden never signs a release paper, and the free are actually in the graveyard.  
36\. blood -  
We often find sprinkles of blood in the front hallway, just where the released stand waiting for their rides.  
37\. grieve -   
It is best not to grieve, for no one knows for sure.  
38\. war -  
There is a war on between the short timers and the here forevers.  
39\. battle -   
The battle is never won, just abandoned.  
40\. conquer -  
To conquer the darkness, light a candle.  
41\. dusk -   
Dusk is twice a day here, for we never see the sun rise.  
42\. dawn -  
Dawn is a rumor, an illusion, a story told by southerners.  
43\. surface -  
If you surface before time is up, the Warden might take an interest in you.  
44\. bury -  
The Wardens interests are fleeting, Ranie, and like a cat, he buries the evidence.  
45\. promise -   
Promise that you will keep your head down, Ranie, and I promise I will come to get you.  
46\. hero -   
Heros die here, Ranie, so don't try to save anyone but yourself.  
47\. web -   
I remember all this good advice too late to use it, for the web is tight around my neck, and the spider is approaching.  
48\. tangle -  
I brush at a tangle of hair and smile brightly at the wardens greeting.   
49\. time -  
Time, it is time, and I have run out of that commodity.  
50\. sword -   
I have no sword, and my life is forfeit.


End file.
